Return Of A Demon Pan's Plan For Henry
by RainbowFez
Summary: When the Time portal closes Elsa is not the one to come out. Pan returns and he's after Henry's heart once more, this time in a different way. Can Henry change the boy he loves or will he die trying to protect Pan from a town out to get him. Panry! that means Henry/Pan don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Once Upon A Time fic. I had this idea for awhile but was busy with other stories. Read and Review. I really want your opinions.

* * *

Emma and hook were thrown from the spiraling gold vortex, the energy shooting them across the ground. In a blink of an eye the portal closed. Emma sighed in relief but she felt jittery. She needed to get to her parents. She needed to tell them what happened.

Henry sat in the diner, frowning at his new uncle. It wasn't that he was unhappy about the baby. He loved him. He was upset with his mom. She wanted them to go, leave Storybrook and return to New York. Why couldn't she see this was home? Her family was there. His family was here. Their family was ere. His thoughts were cut off though, by the door swinging open. Emma stood in the doorway, dirty but smiling. Henry watched as she walked to snow and pulled her into a hug. He would have paid more attention but all of sudden his body flared with a strong presence. His heart grew heavy in his chest as if it had turned to stone. The feeling passed in an instant but it took his attention away from the room.

He left the diner and sat on the curb. "What happened?" He asked the air. This was small. It wasn't dramatic or extreme but something in him told him this was much more than it seemed.

The barn was silent after the two heroes had left. Now that the gold was gone everything seemed dull and colorless. The symbol on the ground shifted ever so slightly, glowing gold once more as a new source of magic made its way into the spell. The gold returned for three seconds, releasing into the air a tiny cloud of green fog.

* * *

Henry sat on the pier, holding his book to his chest and looking out to the sea. This was the third day in a row he's done this. His moms thought he was at the new park Regina had built for him but something drew him here. He didn't know if it was the fact he'd got all his memories back in one of the boathouses or something big was going to happen here. The night after Emma had come back from the past he'd had a dream, a vivid dream. He was standing in this exact spot looking for something, something extremely important. Ever since he woke up he felt drawn to this place as if it was calling him.

"Maybe I'm wrong" He muttered to himself.

"Wrong about what?" a vice asked from behind him. Henry jumped and whipped around.

"Ariel" he gasped, relived it wasn't his mother.

"Sorry" she said, giving him a small smile. "You seem upset about something."

"It's nothing, just me being stupid" he said, frowning.

"What's stupid" she asked, gesturing for him to sit back down. He sat down again, swinging his legs over the edge.

"So what's wrong" She asked, taking the spot next to him.

"I have a feeling like I'm supposed to be here" He said, glancing out to see.

"That doesn't sound stupid."

` "I've come here the last three days and just stared at the water." Henry said bitterly. Arial frowned. She hadn't known henry long but she she'd never seen Henry upset. He was such a happy kid. Even in Neverland he'd held together amazingly.

"It is not strange to be drawn to the water. It still calls to me, even though I'm perfectly happy here on land."

"But you're a mermaid" Henry said. "And it's not the water that's drawing me."

"Then what calls you here Henry?"

"I don't know" He moaned.

"You must have at least an inkling or you wouldn't come." She said, smiling down at him. "What do you feel when you're here?"

"Umm… Heavy" Henry said. The mermaid looked confused. "My heart" Henry explained. "It feels heavy. But that's not it. It's like I can feel someone, someone familiar."

"Who?" Ariel asked.

"I have no idea." Henry frowned, running his hand through his hair.

"This doesn't sound stupid" She said happily. "It sounds like you know something's about to happen."

"I guess so" Henry mumbled.

"I think you need to be alone here." She said, standing. The water isn't calling me as strong as you. Don't give up Henry. I know you're smart enough to tell if something is real or not." She turned and walked toward the direction of town.

"If I'm supposed to be here give me a sign." Henry sighed.

"_You are the truest believer"_ a voice flashed across his mind. At least that was something Pan had said. It was the only thing that made him feel special around all these heroes and villains. Henry jumped to his feet.

"I'm the truest believer." Henry said to himself. "Time to prove it." It was time to try the one thing he'd been afraid to do. If he wasn't supposed to be on the dock then he needs to be in the water. It wasn't that the water scared him it was just he was oddly nerves. Henry removed his shirt and dropped it on the edge of the peer. "Believe" he whispered to himself. With a running jump he dove into the water and began to swim out to sea. He didn't stop to think. He just swam. He swam far from the ships and farther from land. It wasn't until his arms began to hurt the he finally looked behind him.

The sky was a deep orange, reflecting off the water. The land was only a thick black line in the distance. For the first time since he entered the water he became afraid. If the sun was already setting than he'd had to of been swimming for at least half an hour. Judging by the soreness in his arms he wouldn't be able to swim for much longer. I was so stupid Henry screamed internally. Henry breathed in and turned. He'd have to make it to shore soon. He was too tired. The pain in his arms grew the closer he came to shore. He tried to focus on the sunset but it soon was gone, replaced by a starry sky. He could finally see the outline of buildings among the dark ground.

"I'm almost there" He breathed but he'd slowed dramatically. He could barely go a few feet without catching his breath. It would take over an hour at this rate. His strength wouldn't last that long. He'd have to take less breaks. He didn't get far though before his arms were flailing just to stay above water.

"Help" He screamed. "Help." No one would hear. He was still too far from shore. If only he hadn't been so stupid. Those were his last thoughts before the world went.

* * *

Please Please Review. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be posted in a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

only 28 views on chapter 1 :( I hope more people start reading. No reviews ether. Please review. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy

* * *

Henry gasped for air as two hands dragged him onto the sand. The world slowly became less fuzzy. He was safe. Someone saved him. Henry tried to turn but groaning in pain, holding his chest. He'd swallowed a lot of water. It took him two minutes to realize the person who saved him hadn't said a word.

"Who..." he gasped out his voice hoarse. There was no response. He could see the person just out of his peripheral vision. He groaned and scrunched his eyes shut as he flipped over and pushed himself slowly up to his knees. What he saw made him gasp. With the little strength he had he writhered away before collapsing again.

"Don't move" a voice, just a hoarse as his said. Henry tried move but passed out. This time when he woke up he was lying in a hospital bed.

"Henry" Emma screamed, from next to him.

"Mom" he groaned, covering his ears. Regina was instantly next to them, followed by his all three of his grandparents.

"Give him some room" the doctor said, pushing his way though.

"Henry" He said, frowning. "What happened?"

"I-I swam and then I got too far and I couldn't get to shore. Then P-pa… I woke up here" He said.

"What were you thinking" Emma asked, angrily."

"I wasn't" he said.

"I can't believe…" Regina started.

"He looks exhausted" a voice said from behind them. The evil queen whipped around, to see whoever dared interrupt her. "Maybe we should let him sleep" Ariel said, not fazed by the glare sent her way.

"Actually I think that good idea." The doctor said. "You can all come back in the morning."

"I will not…" the queen started. Emma grabbed her shoulder.

"Regina look at him" She said. They both turned to see Henry's eyes barely open, fighting sleep off.

"Fine" she said. "I'll be back in the morning." She told henry leaning to kiss him on the forehead.

"Get well sport" Emma said, ruffling his hair. Each member of the group said their goodbyes and reluctantly leave.

"Henry" Ariel said, from the other side of the room.

"Thanks" he said smiling. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"You really should sleep you know" She said softly.

"I will."

"What happened" she asked. "What truly happened?"

"I don't feel drawn to the pier anymore" Henry told her.

"What changed" She asked again, moving to stand directly next to his bed. She noticed the many emotions the boy was trying to hide. He was happy but guilty. He was also sad and scared but also some form of eagerness. "You can tell me."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. No matter what I tell you, you can't tell."

"I swear on my legs" She said firmly. "You can trust me."

"I told myself I'd prove I was the truest believer by swimming to whatever was truly calling me." He told her.

"What was it?" She asked.

"It wasn't a thing" Henry said softly. "I think I was supposed to almost drown."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't make it to shore. Someone dragged me from the water." Ariel gave him a surprised look.

"Who?" She asked. Henry shut his mouth and stared at the wall behind her.

"Peter pan" he whispered.

"What?" She shrieks, jumping to her feet.

"You can't tell" Henry yelled. Ariel froze.

"Why?" She asked.

"He saved me. But there was something else. I don't think he should have been able to save me?"

"What?"

"He wasn't like the Peter I knew. He looked sick. His skin was pail and it looks like he didn't eat in weeks. He collapsed right next to me. I think he almost died saving me."

"Henry, he wants your heart" She reminded. "He needs you alive for that."

"He can't take it. Mom put that spell on it. And if he'd found a way to break the spell why didn't he take it there?"

"You said he was weak" She tried to explain.

"But he could have tied me up and draged me away." Henry said. "He called to me" He said before Ariel could say anything.

"It was a trap" She said sadly.

"It wasn't him who called me. Something called me to him." Ariel stared down at the young boy who had been through so much. "You told me I was smart enough to know when something was true" Henry said. "This is true."

"Just be careful Henry" She said before leaving the room.

* * *

As was promised, the next morning Henry was swarmed with guests. This time it was more than last night. It seemed half the town had come. He politely talked to them and promised he was ok. When the doctor finally ordered everyone who wasn't family to leave he had space to breath.

"Can I go home today?" Henry asked.

"We can discharge you if you past some test but you can't do anything strenuous for the next week." Henry nodded. He passed every test and went home with his adoptive mother. He acted just as he was supposed to, happy and calm. He hid that he was anxious and using all his energy to just sit and smile. He was tucked into bed by his worried mother and kissed goodnight.

He stared out the window, wearing black jeans and hoody. His digital watch read 11:50. Silently he climbed down a rope made of blankets. Ever since he'd returned his mom had put a spell on the door to go off if it was opened after she went to bed. He walked around to the front of the house and grabbed his bike and the backpack hidden in the bush. "Operation Wolf is ago." He whispered. Henry road down the street a quietly as he could. Hopefully there was a clue at the beach to where Pan was.

His mind wandered as he rode. How was Pan alive? He should have died with Mr. Gold. At least that's what everyone else thought. Somehow Pan survived and was somewhere in Storybrook weak and defeated. He had to be in bad shape if he didn't use magic to save Henry. If he had to swim then he didn't have his magic.

"Whoa" Henry screeched, a dear running right in front of him. He swerved but ended up on the ground sliding into the dirt. Standing he looked at his bike, its front weal bend slightly. He wasn't getting anywhere on that. He sighed and leaned against a tree. He was so sure he'd find Pan. A crack sounded, making him jump. A buck was staring at him from farther in the woods but that wasn't what made Henry gasp. A small light flickered through the trees. He took off past the animal and deeper into the wood. Maybe it wasn't smart to be stumbling around the forest in pitch darkness right after a near death experience but he had to do it. He had to find Pan. It felt important.

As he neared the flickering fire he saw a figure wrapped in a thick tarp, most likely from one of the boat house, sitting on a log.

"Pan" Henry mumbled quietly. He shivered and tried again. "Pan" he said louder." The boy looked up and Henry gasped.

"Peter?"

"You don't call me Peter" Pan said, smirking. "I'm surprised you found me. I'd thought your moms would have you locked away, far from danger."

"I snuck out" Henry told him. Pan rose an eyebrow. "What happened to you?" Henry asked, sitting next to him on the log. Peter wrapped the tarp closer to him. "Oh, here" he said, taking off his jacket. The other boy eyed it suspiciously. "You know I wouldn't trick you." Peter frowned taking the coat and pulling it around himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I still got no reviews **Please Review** I hope you'r liking it. :/

* * *

Peter pulled Henry's jacket tighter around him. "Pan what happened to you?" Henry asked. Peter looked at him, trying to find his motive. There was true sincerity in his eyes. He hadn't led anyone here and it wasn't like Peter had anything he wanted.

"I'm not trying to trick you" Henry told him, as if reading his mind.

"I don't know what happened" Peter said quickly as if scared what would happen after it was out. His mind paused when he realized he did something he was told.

"How did you live?" Henry asked. He wasn't asking to get the one up on him. He seemed truly concerned.

"I don't think I did." He said. "I was there and then I'm here. I woke up a few days ago, barley alive. I couldn't even move for a day.

"I'm sorry" Henry said, wondering what he was apologizing for.

"You didn't stab me in the back with a dagger." He growled, anger flashing in his eyes

"I guess I'm just sorry you have to be like this" Henry told him, glancing at a tree.

"Why? I kidnapped you and tried to kill you." Peter said.

"I don't know." Henry said. They sat in silence, staring into the fire watching the embers spark and the wood crumble.

"If I'm alive does that mean Rumple is?"

"Bell and my dad brought him back a while ago."

"Oh" Peter said. Oddly Peter didn't feel awkward. He was sitting next to a boy he tried to murder and he didn't feel weird. Henry was thinking almost the exact same thing.

"I brought food" Henry said handing him his backpack. I didn't think about how cold it was. I'll bring you some warmer clothes next time.

"Next time" Peter chuckled. "Who said there'd be a next time?"

"I did" Henry said, scooting closer to him. "You need help."

"I don't need help" Peter scoffed. Henry frowned and reached for peter's face. Both their hearts picked up.

"What are you doing" the taller boy growled pushing Henry off the log.

"I just wanted to help" Henry growled back. "You're gray and skinnier than those dogs from the donation commercials. Peter looked at him funny. "Never mind. You just look really bad and shouldn't be so stubborn." Henry glared at Peter and turned to go. "I'll be back tomorrow night." He said without turning around. He stomped off into the darkness

"Goodbye Henry" Peter said after the boy was gone.

His walk home was much longer than the ride there because he had to walk his broken bike. But when he finally made it to his room he collapsed on his bed, falling asleep fully dressed. Morning was hell. He had to wake up at a normal time and pretend everything was the same as always. He had to pretend he didn't dream of Peter last night or the thought of being in Neverland with him was slightly more appealing than before. He had to pretend this was a normal day in life.

"Henry" A girl called, running across the playground.

"Hey Jane" Henry smiled. Jane was one of the first people to befriend him after the curse was broken. He'd had no friends before. But then everyone remembered and he got a family and friends. Here in school he still only had about five friends he hung out with. None of them were big parts of any stories. They were just farmers' kids or village people.

"I heard what happened. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Don't you lie to me Mr. Once" she said. That was his nickname. It was because of the book he still carried in his bag. He was Mr. Once Upon A Time. Of course that was too long so they shortened it to Mr. Once.

"I'm fine Janie" Henry chuckled. "You know me. I can survive anything."

"Whatever you say" She laughed.

"So where's Liam" Henry asked.

"He's with Tina" Jane said shyly.

"But you're always together."

"Yea well… I got you this" She said, ruffling through her bag. "Here" She said smiling, handing him an origami rose.

"Cool" Henry said, putting in his own bag. Jane frowned but henry didn't notice.

"So where have you been the last few days?" She asked.

"At the pier" Henry said truthfully?

"Alone" she asked, an unnoticed glint in her eyes?

"Yea" Henry said confused. "Why?"

"No reason." The bell rang and the playground became vacant. He sat down at his normal desk, halfway between the front and the back and just left of the middle. Marry Margret entered the room with a smile. She was an amazing teacher but when he thought about it, it was a little weird that the queen was teaching elementary school classes. He tried to listen, he really did but he was too tired. He closed his eyes and soon ended up another confusing dream.

_Henry and Peter lay side by side on the coast of what looked like a cross between Neverland and Hawaii. The sun was out but it was oddly cold in the sand._

_ "Peter" Henry whispered. The boy turned his head to look at him._

_ "Yes sweetie" Pan asked, in a beautiful voice._

_ "I'm cold." Henry whispered. Peter held his arms open for the boy. The younger boy shimmed across the few inches of sand between them and snuggled into Peter's arms. He rested his head on Peter's chest and sighed. They watched silently as the sun set and green stars appeared in the sky._

_ "I love you Peter" Henry whispered._

_ "I love you too."_

"Henry" Jane hissed poking his forehead.

"Huh what?"

"Time to wake up dummy" She chuckled at his tired expression. "You slept through class."

"The entire class" Henry gasped, looking at the emptying room. "It didn't feel that long."

"Don't worry I took notes" She chuckled, grabbing her friends bag. Henry smiled at her and followed her out of the room. They walked in silence for a few blocks. "Who's Peter?" She asked.

"What" Henry gasped, visibly shaken?

"You kept mumbling his name in your sleep." She said. The boy's face turned pale.

"I don't know" He stuttered.

"Henry Once, I know you're lying" She said.

"Can we leave it" Henry begged.

"Henry what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Janie but I have to go" He told her, grabbing his bag from her and rushing in the opposite direction of his house. His heart was pumping fast and he didn't know why. Actually he did know why but didn't want to. He couldn't like Peter… No Pan. His name was Pan not Peter. He ran from the town and into the forest. He followed the old bike path, sprinting through the dirt and mud. "God" Henry growled, stopping in front of a tree. Everything was so messed up. Henry sighed.

…..

A few miles away Peter lay on his back staring up though the leaves. Life was crap. This is the first time in hundreds of years that he felt truly helpless. He was too weak to use magic, too weak to run, too weak to even defend himself. All it would take would be one person stumbling on him. The moment he was seen he'd be killed. The Evil Queen would not make it a quick death. But something told him Henry would not let his mother kill him. The human had a pure heart. It was like nothing he'd ever seen.

"Henry" He grumbled under his breath. "Why do you have to be so good?" It almost made him feel guilty for trying to kill him… almost.

"Henry" A woman's voice called through the woods. Peter wobbly stood and limped behind a tree. "Henry" The woman called again.

"Bell" a familiar voice called back.

"Henry thank god I found you" She called rushing to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mother Superior has called everyone to city hall" She said.

"Why" Henry asked?

"She didn't say. All she said was you and your family had to be there." Henry gulped. Something told him this wasn't good.

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long. I'll post again tomarow **Please Review** I'd love you're opinions. Hope you're liking the story so far

* * *

Belle led Henry into the crowded City Hall. The Blue Fairy stood at the front of the room. The moment Henry sat beside Emma, the nun rose her hands for silence.

"I know you must all be wondering why I have called you all here today," she said, her voice echoing off the walls. "Hours ago, I sensed a new magic, a dark magic, enter the city." Whispers filled the room. She rose her hands again. "I have tried every test I could perform, both magical and physical. I did not want panic if I was wrong. I believe Peter Pan lives." The room erupted in voices. Emma grabbed Henry's arm and looked down at him, scared. The rest of his family looked over to him, all filled with the same fear and worry.

"I thought Gold killed him," a voice rang out amongst the others. Henry turned, catching his grandfather's look. Rumplestiltskin looked terrified, a look Henry had never seen on his face before.

"He's not going to hurt you," Emma said, pulling him closer. Henry blinked, realizing how afraid he looked. What they didn't realize was he wasn't afraid for himself. He was afraid for Peter. Mother Superior began talking again, but Henry didn't listen. Peter was out there defenseless and alone. He was about to be hunted down by the most powerful witches and warriors in all of history and had no way to fight. Henry had to get away. He had to warn Peter.

After the people were let out of the hall, Henry was rushed back home, surrounded by his family, ready to fight to the death. When he got home, he left them downstairs to talk, barricading himself in his room. He didn't have long. He had to work fast. Regina would put this house under complete lockdown the moment everyone left. He probably had only half an hour.

He listened carefully before climbing out his window, just as he did the night before, this time his backpack filled with clothes. They'd be a bit small on him but at least these shirts had stretched out some. He ran from the yard, across the street, and into the shadows. He traveled as fast as he could without being seen. "Twenty minutes," he whispered to himself, looking at his watch as he entered the forest. He followed the path of footsteps deeper into the moods. It seemed to take longer in the daylight, but he made it with fifteen minutes left on his clock.

"Peter," he called into the trees. There was no answer. "Peter," he called louder, get worried. He'd been in no shape to move before. Maybe someone already caught him, or worse. "Peter!" he screamed.

"Henry," a voice mumbled from above.

"Peter?" Henry asked, shielding his eyes to look up into the branches high above him.

"You're not supposed to be here now. You should have come after dark."

"I won't be able to. I don't have time right now, either." Peter rose an eyebrow. "They know you're here," Henry told him.

"What?" Peter yelled angrily.

"I didn't tell," Henry gasped out, slightly frightened by the other boy. "The Blue Fairy sensed you." He explained. Peter growled.

"Then you shouldn't come at all."

"I had to tell you. The entire town is going to be looking for you. You need to find a better place to hide."

"I don't think I can go far," Peter explained. "I haven't even moved a mile from where I woke up." Henry got a weird look on his face before shaking his head. "What?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing, just a stupid thought."

"Really, Henry, tell me."

"Trust me it's stupid," Henry smirked.

"I think any idea of how to handle this will be stupid," Peter chuckled.

"I just thought that the entire town will be looking through the woods and buildings. My mom is putting protection spells on our house…'

"So?" Pan asked.

"Where's the one place no one will look for you?" Henry asked. Pan smirked.

"Under your be,d" he suggested.

"Exactly," Henry said, blushing. "Told you it was stupid."

"Surprisingly, that's not such a bad idea," Peter said.

"Not a bad idea," Henry said unbelievingly. "That's a terrible idea."

"Think about it, Henry. No matter where I go I won't have enough power to defend myself. They will find me eventually and when they do, I'll die. At least this way I'll be somewhere where they won't look for a while." Peter paused. It was sound logic. With every member of the town looking for him, they'd find him in days.

"Ok," Henry said. "But we have to go fast. We only have six or seven minutes till she'll be putting up the spells." Peter's face turned white. He slowly moved down the tree, dangling a few feet above the ground. He released the branch and landed on his butt. Henry chuckled.

"Hey, how about you die and come back to life. Then you can laugh," Peter smirked.

"Come on," he said. Peter stood up.

"Fuck," Peter growled, stumbling to the ground. "I can't move," Peter growled, his voice filled with primal anger. Henry glanced at his watch.

"Here, let me help," Henry said, wrapping Pan's arm around his shoulder.

"I don't need…" Peter started.

"Stop being so proud," Henry moaned. Peter fell silent and let himself to be led through the forest. He hated this. He was Peter Pan. Peter Pan doesn't need help, but part of him was glad because within five minutes he was breathing heavy. Henry moved slower as more and more of Peter's weight was pressed against his shoulder. He didn't look at his clock. He knew they were taking a long time.

"How much farther?" Peter groaned, feeling his world spinning.

"We leave the forest in like one minute. Then it'll take five or six minutes to get home." Pan stayed silent, afraid if he opened his mouth words wouldn't be the only thing that came out. He couldn't believe he was trusting his life completely to a boy he kidnapped and tried to kill. No one should be this kind.

The two boys silently stepped out the woods and into the shadows. It was late enough that most people would be home either sleeping or hiding from the monster that now inhabited their city.

"We have to run here," Henry told Peter.

"I c-cant," he slurred.

"Do you think you can hold onto my back?" Henry asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I think so."

"Then, get on back," Henry told him. Pan hesitantly did as he was told. Henry wasn't expecting how light he actually was. The boy really was in bad shape. Henry heaved for breath as he ran across the street, but he didn't stop running there. He kept up a fast pace, going from shadow to shadow, until he could see the large white house. Henry thanked God that his rope was still hanging from his window. That meant his mother hadn't put a protection spell on his window yet. "You can get off my back now," he gasped.

"We're here," Peter sighed.

"You still have to climb the rope," Henry said.

"I can't," Pan said angrily.

"You have to try," Henry said forcefully. He once again led Peter by his shoulder. They made their way to the rope made of blankets. "I have an idea," Henry said.

"What?" Peter asked. Henry took the bottom of the rope and tied it around the other boy's waist. "I'll pull you up," he said. "Just hold on." Pan nodded and stood where he was as Henry climbed through the window. Breathing heavily he grabbed onto the rope and pulled. "I don't know if I can," Henry gasped out the window.

"Try," Peter moaned, his eyes nearly closed. Henry grunted and tried again.

"You have to call before you come over next time," Regina said from downstairs. "I'm putting up some powerful protection spells." Henry gasped and stared at the door. He used all the strength he could muster to keep pulling.

"Just keep him safe," Emma said. Henry growled as Peter got closer to the window.

"Nothing will hurt him," Regina promised.

"Climb," Henry hissed as he kept pulling. "She's coming." He felt the rope in his hands quiver. Footsteps sounded from upstairs. Peter couldn't make it. With one last pull, Peter was able to grab onto the windowsill and pull himself in. "Under the bed," Henry hissed. Henry jumped into bed as Pan pushed himself under.

"Henry," his mother said, opening the door. Her son had his eyes closed and looked to be sleeping calmly. The evil queen closed the window and began reciting a list of complex spells, each creating a new layer of protection. "Goodnight, Henry," she said sadly, kissing him on the forehead. When the door closed, the boy's eyes snapped open.

"Peter," he whispered, looking under his bed. He smiled at the sleeping boy, sprawled out under his bed. "Goodnight, Peter." With that, Henry fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it took me so long to post. I promise i'll post sooner. Thaks to the people who revirewed :) I hope you all enjoy tis chapter and please please please review.

* * *

The sun shining through his window woke Henry up. "I'm supposed to be at School" He yelled, jumping up and running to his clock. "I'm almost an hour late" He gasped. He quickly stripped off his shirt and pants.

"Good morning Henry" Peter chuckled from under the bed. Henry jumped two feet in the air squealing.

"Pan" Henry gasp, holding his chest. It only took two seconds for his entire body to go red and realize he was only wearing his boxer-briefs. He grabbed his pants and covered his lower half. Peter chuckled.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Peter chuckled.

"What" Henry squeaked?

"I stole your close to trick your family remember?" Peter chuckled. "The good old days."

"I d-dint think about that you saw…" Henry's cheeks darkened even more. He quickly put on a new pair of jeans and T-shirt.

"I'm not an expert of what you do here in Storybrook but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to change your underwear too.

"Shut up" Henry hissed. "I'm late already. Just stay there." Henry grabbed his bag and rushed down the stairs he grabbed the pulled on the front door but it didn't open. He tried again but it didn't budge.

"School's been canceled for further notice" is mother called from her office.

"What! Why?" Henry asked, entering her office.

"Parents don't want their kids leaving their house when there's an evil demon that is known to kidnap kids wandering around the city.

"But how am I supposed to see my friends when all these spells are up?" Henry asked, a hint of anger touching his voice.

"Pan is out there. Last time he kidnaped you and tried to sacrifice you to keep his immortality. Even if there was school I wouldn't let you out." She said.

"I'm going back to my room" He grumbled. "I want to be left alone." He did his best not to look too happy. His mother would be suspicious if he was jumping for joy to spend his entire day in his room. He couldn't have her looking under his bed. Henry slumped up the stairs and shut his door louder than needed.

"You seem disappointed not to go to school" Pan said pulling himself out from under the bed.

"You never changed clothes" Henry realized.

"I didn't have much time" Peter chuckled wryly.

"Here you go, I guess" Henry said holding out the bag filled with clothes. Peter looked in rummaging to pick out a shirt and pants.

"No underwear" he joked.

"Shut up" Henry chuckled. Henry turned to go but Peter pulled off his shirt. Henry froze, staring at his surprisingly big muscles for how skinny he was. He skin was still gray but he still found himself unable to look away.

"You like what you see" Pan chuckled, buttoning up his shirt.

"No" Henry said immediately. Peter rose his eyebrow. Henry groaned internally. Why did he have to do that? Did he know how hot he looked when did those things with his eyebrows?

"If you say so" Peter smirked. This time Henry looked away before Pan slipped out of his pants. "You can look now" The boy said with amusement. Henry reluctantly turned around to see Peter sprawled out on his bed wearing the exact outfit he had stolen from him in Neverland.

"You still look sick" Henry mumbled.

"Still can't use magic" He said, putting his hands under his head, trying to look casual but Henry could see the anger welling up inside. Henry fell silent and ran his fingers through his hair. "What" Peter asked?

"Huh?"

"You want to ask me something." Peter said. "Ask"

"It's nothing" Henry said.

"I know what it is. Just ask."

"What are you going to do once you get your magic back" Henry asked?

"Truth?" Peter asked. Henry nodded. "I don't know if I'm even going to get my magic back." Henry sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Because you died?" Henry asked.

"Because I lost my shadow" Pan corrected.

"You lost your shadow?" Henry asked. "But I thought you could call it back. Mr. Gold's shadow brought the dagger to him when he… killed you." Pan frowned.

"I'm different than my son. I lost my true shadow many years ago. When I came to Neverland the shadow was the protector and guardian of the island. When I chose to live there we became one, so to speak. He took the place of my shadow. I didn't have magic before I had the shadow. My magic came from Neverland itself."

"I'm sorry" Henry said. "It must be hard to lose a part of yourself like that. Pan gave him an odd look before smirking again.

"You never sees to amaze me Henry Mills" Pan said, his face expressionless.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I did terrible things to you and the ones you love. You and your family almost died because of me. And yet here you are, helping me, hiding me from your mother."

"I guess I just see some good in you" Henry said.

"That is unexpected" Pan said softly.

"You saved my life" Henry told him, unconsciously scooting closer to him.

"Yes I did" Pan said, sounding more like he was thinking aloud.

"You were sick. I saw you after you saved me. You looked like death. If you risked your life to save me then there must be good in you, even if it's deep down.

"You influence people very well" Pan said. "You can change almost anyone to good like your mother and my lost boys. You brought together lifelong enemies, making them do more than just work together, but to actually care about each other."

` "That wasn't me" Henry said. "I didn't make them do anything."

"You underestimate yourself" Pan smiled. "There is a reason you're the truest believer. Unfortunately I have no good left in me. You're too late."

"No Henry said sternly. "I believe in you. I believe you can be good. Now it's your turn to believe in me."

"I've never doubted you." Pan told him. Henry gasped when he realized he'd somehow lay down next to pan. They were so close. How hadn't noticed. He tried to sit.

"No" Pan said softly. "Stay." Henry nodded slowly. "Just tell me one thing" Peter continued. "Do you believe I can love?" He asked.

"Everyone can love" henry whispered, too distracted to realize what was happening. Pan slowly closed the distance between their lips kissing him lightly. Henry froze. Pan quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Peter said, surprising both of them.

"I though Lost boys didn't apologies." Henry said in a whisper.

"Then I must be more than a lost boy." He said.

"And it's ok" Henry said, smirking. "Because I'm not sorry for this." He took Pans Cheek and pulled him in for a second kiss. It didn't last long but it was all they needed.


	6. Chapter 6

So heres another chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think. I dont know if this chapter was as good as the others

* * *

No one talked after the two boys separated from their second kiss. Pan did something he thought he'd never do. He pulled someone into his arms and rested his headsholder on their .

"Pan" Henry asked? The taller boy chuckled.

"I thought you called me Peter." Henry burst into a huge smile.

"Peter" he said smiling.

"I think I love you Henry Mills."

"I think I love you Peter Pan" Henry smiled. The noise of footsteps sounded from the stairs. "Bed" Henry gasped. Peter fell to the floor and slid under the bed.

"Henry can I come in" Regina asked.

"Yea" Henry sounding both happy and nerves.

"I'm sorry about school" She said, carrying in a tray of toast and eggs. "You never ate breakfast." She said, when he looked at the tray.

"Thanks mom" Henry smiled.

"Also Emma will be coming over in a few hours." She added, a bit of distain still in her voice.

"Thanks for the breakfast." He smiled.

"So what are you doing here" She asked.

"Thinking" Henry said. His mother didn't look convinced.

"I've needed time to myself to think. I needed it since I got my memories back. That's why I'm not home as much." His mother looked worried.

"If there was any side effects than I'm sure we can fix them." She said. Henry smiled.

"I don't think it's a side effect." Henry smiled. "I think I just need time to get myself back to normal. I had fake memories for an entire year."

"You promise you'll tell me if you think anything is wrong" She asked?

"Mom I wouldn't hide that from you" He said. She smiled a little more released.

"I'll be down soon" Henry said.

"Take as much time as you need" She said, closing the door behind her.

"That was close" Henry muttered. "Peter" He called lightly. The other boy left his hiding place. "Breakfast" Henry smiled handing the food to him.

"Thanks" Peter said as he shoved the food in his mouth.

"I should get some food up here" Henry said. "You need to fatten up a bit."

"Thanks" Peter said again, smiling himself, a true smile, a kind of smile he hadn't had in a long time.

"Peter what are we" Henry asked? Peter stopped chewing.

"What do you want to be" He asked, still chowing down on the toast?

"Is peter pan giving up control" Henry fake gasped.

"It seems I trust you" Peter smiled.

"I don't know what I want" Henry admitted.

"I believe the modern custom is dating." Peter said. Henry chuckled. It was funny because it wasn't a joke. He really didn't know about what happened in this time. "Unless you believe we should follow the customs from my time. You would make a beautiful bride."

"Shut up" Henry laughed, hitting Pan with his pillow.

"So I assume we're dating then."

"Yea" Henry chuckled. "And who said I would be the bride." Peter smirked.

"I'm no girl" He laughed.

"Last time I checked I wasn't ether" Henry said smiling. "I should probably head downstairs" Henry said sadly.

"I think so." Peter said. "I don't want Emma walking in here and finding me. "I don't think I'll live if she holds another sharp object to my throat." Henry smiled, not knowing if he should laugh or not. "Go" He said quietly, kissing him gently on the lips. Henry left the room with a smile on his face.

He sat in the living room watching T.V. when an alarm rang through the house. Henry jumped to his feet. I'm sure it's only Emma" His mother called, rushing to the door.

"Can I see henry" Ariel asked, holding her arms behind her back, her worried look on her face.

"No" The Queen said sternly. "You don't have permission to come in.

"Ariel?" Emma asked, walking up the steps next to her.

"Ariel wished to see Henry" The Queen explained.

"Is it really her?" Emma asked.

"My spell counteracts any spell or potion that changes someone's appearance."

"Then let her in" Emma said. Regina recited a spell grudgingly and the two woman were allowed to cross the threshold.

"Henry" Ariel smiled.

"Emma can you stay while I help with the search" Regina asked. She didn't want to leave Henry but she also wanted to catch the son if a bitch who stole her son.

"Yea, sure" She said. Regina said her goodbyes and headed for the woods.

"Do you think they'll find him" Ariel asked, directed to Henry.

"I hope so" He told her giving her a quick smile to tell her they wouldn't.

"I wonder where he's hiding." She said, looking at henry.

"I think he's in the forest" Emma said. "I'm just surprised he hasn't made a move yet."

"My guess is the mines" Henry said. "It'd be pretty easy to find a hiding place." He gestured his head subtly to the stairs."

"It must be hard to be stuck in here" The mermaid said. "I couldn't be cooped up like this. Are you confined to your room" She asked, a question hidden in her words.

"Pretty much" Henry said, nodding slightly. She looked a little surprise but hid it quickly.

"We will find him" Emma said angrily. "And when we do He won't have a chance to hurt you again." Henry faked a smile. They sat and talked for the next few hours, mostly recounting all they had gone through in Neverland. Emma was convinced she could figure out where he was hiding by putting all the information from Neverland together. Henry hoped he himself didn't come into the thoughts too much. He knew they'd never guess but he was still paranoid.

When darkness fell the door opened. Emma grabbed her gun but put it down when she saw Regina and Mr. Gold.

"Thanks for having me over but I think it's time to go" Arial said. Regina nodded and cast the spell that allowed someone to exit.

"Emma" Rumplestiltskin said. "Will you be staying?" Both woman looked at each other.

"You are welcome if you want to stay" The queen said. Mr. Gold will be staying until Pan is caught. If he somehow gets through my barriers we will need as much power as we can get. Emma nodded but Henry slipped up the stairs into his room.

"We have a problem" Henry whispered, looking under the bed.

"My son, I know. I heard him."

"Can you hide from him and Mom?" Henry asked, worriedly.

"I hope."

"The door's locked, if someone comes you'll have time to hide." Henry said. Pan pulled himself from under the bed.

"You need a taller bed" He grumbled. Henry laughed.

"You look better" Henry said, placing his hand on his boyfriend's cheek. You're almost back to the right color." Peter brought his hand to the one on his cheek and smiled. "I wish everyone wasn't hunting you." Henry whispered, looking at Pan's sock covered feet. "I wish everyone could know I loved you."

"They'll find out eventually" Peter whispered.

"No your safe" Henry said.

"I can't hide under your bed forever" he said sadly.

"All you have to do is wait till they think Mother Superior was wrong and stop looking. Then all you need to do it have a different haircut, dress differently, and change your name." Peter chuckled sadly.

"But if you go public your family will recognize me. All they have to do is look at me straight on."

"I can't lose you" Henry said sadly, leading them to his bed.

"Don't think about that" Peter whispered.

"We could run away together" Henry suggested. Pan smiled, but his eyes looked sad.

"I couldn't take you away from your family. You love them and I love you." Henry felt his eyes begin to water.

"I wish there was a way they could forgive you" Henry sighed.

"It doesn't matter how much you love me. I hurt you and that's unforgivable. Your family will never forgive me for all the pain I caused you."

` "They forgave my mom, Regina" he said. "She killed so many people and hunted Snow for years. You did less to me than my mom to Marie Margret." Peter thought for a minute.

"Then maybe there is hope, but for now I have to hide." Henry gave a large yawn. "You're tired, we both should go to bed." He stood up but henry grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me" he said in the cutest voice. "Just until I fall asleep." Peter smiled.

"of course." Peter said. He turned away as Henry changed into pajamas not peaking once, to Henry's knowledge. Peter changed into a pair of shorts from his clothes bag and Henry did his best not to look. He failed. The two lay down shoulder to shoulder in the bed.

"You know how hard it is to sleep with you shirtless" Henry whispered.

"Do you know hard it is to sleep next to the most wonderful boy you ever met" Peter said.

"Actually I do" the boy chuckled. They smiled and henry rolled so he was in Peter's arms. Henry was the first to fall asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry it took so long. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please Review. Thanks for following the story for thsi long.

* * *

Henry awoke to a warm presence against his back. Henry sighed happily, enjoying the nice feeling. "Peter" he gasped, moving in his arm.

"mmmhmm" Peter mumbled.

"You're still in my bed." The other boy's eyes snapped open. "Did anyone see" Henry gasped, grabbing the bottom of his shirt that had ridden up in the night.

"I don't think I'd still be if they did" Peter asked, calming the boy.

"I thought you were going back under the bed" Henry said, not regretting what the outcome had been.

"I fell asleep" Pan admitted, blushing. "You were just so warm." Henry smiled. There was a knock on the door. Peter didn't have to be told. HE jumped over Henry and slipped under the bed.

"Good morning" Emma said, opeing up the door, carrying two mugs, one filled with hot coco with cinnamon. Henry smiled again that day.

"Thanks Mom" he said.

"I convinced Regina to let you go out today" She said.

"Really" Henry said, bouncing on the bed.

"She and Mr. Gold will be nearby the entire time, just in case."

"Has there been any sign of Pan?" Henry said, worry tainting his voice.

"No." Emma scowled. "The dwarves have gone through every inch of the mine, Robin Hood and Regina have searched the forest and Mr. Gold says he's not in the less crowded parts of the town.

"Do you think Mother Superior was wrong? He's not alive" he said hopefully?

"Mother Superior is certain he's somewhere. Even Tink agrees with her."

"I hope she was wrong" Henry said sadly. "I just want this to end."

"It will" she promised. "Now get dressed before Regina changes her mind" Emma said, ruffling her son's hair.

The moment the door closed Peter got out. "That was close" he said.

"Yea" Henry agreed. "I'm sorry but I have to go" Henry said.

"It's fine" Peter said. "I'll forgive you…. For a kiss" he smiled. Henry laughed and then covered his mouth. "Don't worry she can't here" Peter said. Henry went into his closet and picked out clothes.

"I'm changing in the bathroom he said, smirking. Peter laughed.

"Wait, where's my kiss" he asked? Henry wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and stood on his toes to kiss him. "I forgive you" Peter smiled.

* * *

Henry and Regina walked through the park, licking ice-cream. "It's nice to get out of my room" Henry said truthfully. Peter was wonderful but he needed contact with the outside world.

"You really needed it" Emma said. They sat down on a bench next to the water. "You're a strong kid" She said, looking down at Henry. "I don't know if I could have gone through all that at your age and come out so happy.

"I guess I've been ready for all this since I opened that book." He smiled thinking about the book he always carried with him.

"You didn't bring it" Emma commented and Henry pated himself. "I found it in the dining room." She took the large book out of her bag and handed it to him.

"You know this book brought us together" Henry said. "It got everyone to remember. We wouldn't be here without it."

"No" Emma said softly. "You did that Henry. You came all the way to my apartment and brought me here. You made everyone remember." Henry smiled. She sounded just like Peter. "If you want my opinion, I think you're story should be in there." The turned through the pages a=looking at each or the pictures.

"Emma" a man called.

"Hey bud I'll be just over there" she said.

"Ok" Henry mumbled, engrossed in the book. He turned to the last story. It was one of his favorites. It was Pinocchio's story. He liked it because it talked about his mom after she was born. The only other story was in was Snow's and Charming's. She's only actually alive for one line. This story explains how she was put in the wardrobe. He turned to the last page of the story. "What?" he whispered, his eyes growing wide. There more pages. Another story had been written.

Henry tuned to see a picture of Mr. Gold killing Peter with his dagger. The next one showed his Mother and Hook being thrown from the time vortex. He turned the page again to see himself, drowning.

"Our Story" he whispered. He turned to the last page that showed them sleeping together last night. "And it's not finished.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked sitting down.

"Nothing" Henry squeaked. "I was just thinking of Pan" which was actually true. He half listened as his mom went on again about how he was safe and everything's was going to be ok. He was tired of hearing it. He just wanted to yell 'I love Peter Pan. He's changed.' But he can't. He stuck here being bored to death by the same words over and over again.

"`I wanna see Ariel" Henry interrupted his mother who looked shocked at his outburst.

"Were you listening" she asked?

"Yes but I just thought of mothing."

"And you need Ariel?" She asked.

"Yea" Henry said already standing up.

"Do you even know where she is" Emma asked, standing up as well.

"The sea" he stated. He took off down the street, his mother running behind. Ariel needed to see this He didn't know why but she just had to. He was right about where she was. The mermaid stood ankle deep in water staring out at the water. "Ariel" he yelled.

"Henry?" She asked.

"YouneedtoseethisiwasreadingmybookandlookwhatIfound" he rushed in one breath.

"Slow down" the redhead said. Henry pushed the book inter her had. Emma looked at them, shocked and worried.

"What am I looking f… oh" she gasped. She glanced from henry to the book. "But" She said. She glanced at Emma worriedly.

"What is it" Emma asked angrily making a grab for the book. Ariel pulled back, avoiding the hand.

"Henry why did you bring your mom" Ariel hissed.

"I just knew I had to show you. I didn't think about anyone else." He said, just then realizing his mistake.

"You knew" she asked. "Like…" She glanced at Emma. "Like before she whispered." Henry nodded.

"I think I know why" Arial whispered to him.

"What's going on" Regina shouted, followed by Mr. Gold and Merrie Margret.

"Go" henry begged. Ariel turned, removing her bracelet and diving into the water.

"Henry what's going on" Regina shouted.

"I have a story" he said.

"What" Snow asked?

"My story is being written in the book. No one should know it before it's finished" he said. Henry smiled and walked through the group.

"Where are you going?" both his moms shouted at once.

"Home" Henry smiled. Everyone stared at him, their looks ranging from intrigued to afraid.


	8. Chapter 8

I cant wait for you to read this one. It might be one of my favoret chapters i've ever written. :D **Please Review** I want to know what you thought of Henry's litle plan ;)

* * *

Henry entered the house being followed by all the people who had been there when the story was taken to another land.

"Henry what was in that book" Regina" Nearly shouted for the fifth time. After everyone was in the living room Henry cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent.

"Mr. Gold I'd like to make a deal." Everyone gasped, even the man spoken to.

"Henry" The evil queen hissed. What are you doing?"

"Come with me" Henry said, walking up the stairs. The old man followed reluctantly. They entered his mother's office and locked the door. The room was magically soundproof.

"What is this about" Mr. Gold asked.

"You have a lot of Magic items, even more since Storybrook came back. I want three thing" Henry said matter-of-factly.

"You might be my grandson but I don't give handouts. You have to have something of equll value."

"I do" Henry smiled. Gold leaded his cane.

"What do you want?"

"I want to be able to lock any room that will only open for me and with no possible way even with magic for someone to get in." Gold nodded. "I want the power to erase people's memories…" Henry paused.

"And" The dark one asked, curious what could be equal to this tall order.

"And a shadow" He finished. Gold gave him an unreadable look.

"What do you want these for" Gold asked.

"You didn't care what things were used for, only that you got what you wanted." Henry stated.

"What do you offer" he asked suspiciously?

"You once bottled true love using a hair from each of my parents." Henry said. "I can offer you that again. He held up two hairs. The old man grabbed them from him. He studied them with his magic.

"Who's hair is this" he asked loudly.

"Can you get me what I want?"

"Yes" Mr. Gold said hesitantly.

"Is it a deal" Henry asked, holding out his hand. Mr. Gold looked conflicted.

"Wait" Henry said. "I have one more request."

"More?" he asked

"No one can find out what you gave and what I asked for." Mr. Gold Once again looked conflicted.

"Deal" The man said holding out his hand. "I can get it all to you by the end of the day."

"Thank you" Henry smiled.

"I don't know what you're doing but I suggest you think before you do anything rash."

"I'll be fine" Henry said, not denying he had a hidden agenda. The rest of the night Henry sat in the living room ignoring everyone's angry questions. After Mr. Gold had left, unable to tell anyone what was passed during the deal things became crazy. He wanted so badly to lock himself in his room but he couldn't yet. They would follow him and if even one person looked under his bed everything would be over.

Midnight was when the doorbell rang. Regina opened the door to see Mr. Gold standing in the doorway holding two containers.

"Gold" Regina growled. "You can't come in."

"I made a deal with your son and I will fulfill my end of the bargen.

"Tell me what he asked for and what's in that box. Whatever is in there is powerful magic. I can feel it. What could Henry give you that would equal to those?

"I'm sorry Regina I truly am but I can't. Now you can let me in or I'll find a way to break in and I don't think you want your house unprotected." Regina glared at him but let him pass.

"Mr. Gold" Henry greeted. "Come to my room." The two entered Henry's room.

"This" He said, removing a small red gem from a box. "Will allow you to make a room only accessible by you. Henry took it and placed it on his dresser." He opened the next container and removed a black bracelet shaped like a vine with white leaves. "This will allow you to erase any memory within the last year." Henry put it on his wrist. "And this" the man said, pulling a small black sphere from the box. "Contains a shadow."

"Who's s it" Henry all of a sudden feeling guilty.

"A man from many years ago." Henry nodded feeling better that h hadn't stolen one from someone in town. "Henry I say this one more time. Be careful. If you're thinking about going against Pan alone then you need to see reason. The boys more powerful me. Nothing I can give you would give you a chance.

"I'm not searching for Peter" Henry promised. After gold had left Pan climbed out.

"You made a deal with the Dark One." Pan said shocked.

"Yea I thought it would be good to be prepared for anything." Henry said happily. "With this Gem you don't have to hide under my bed anymore. You still have to be in my bedroom but I'm sure it's better than a cramped pace. Also I got you this" Henry said, handing Peter the black sphere. He looked surprised.

"You got me a shadow. I thought that maybe if you got a shadow you might be able to do magic again.

"That's thoughtful but I don't think that will work" Peter said, smiling at his boy.

"It's still helpful to have a shadow" Henry said. Peter nodded and twisted the sphere. A black cloud erupted out circling Peter. When the smoke vanished Peter once again had a shadow.

"Wow" the boy exclaimed. His excitement was short lived. He looked darkly at Henry." rumple doesn't give things for free. You had to of given him something of imaginable value. What did you give him?" Henry blushed.

"I have to start with what happened earlier today" He said. He told the story of how he discovered the new story and Ariel taking it away.

"So what did the story give you that was worth so much?" Henry fell silent. "Henry?"

"You got a hair on my shirt" he said slowly.

"You gave him my hair?"

"And mine" Henry said.

"Why would he want that" Peter asked, rubbing his head.

"I gave him what he needed to bottle true love.

"I'm your true love?" He asked quietly.

"And I'm yours" Henry smiled, kissing Peter on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry woke up in Peter's arms, warm and happy. It was the first time in days that he wasn't worried. Peter could sleep with him without any threat of getting caught. Even if someone did see him, Henry still had the bracelet to erase their memories. With those thoughts he snuggled in closer to the bare chest pressing against his back, no longer gray and sickly looking. Pan was heathy now. He still didn't have his magic but it was still wonderful.

"Good morning sweetheart" Pan said, kissing the top of his head.

"Hey."

"Henry" Emma called through the door.

"I better see what she wants" Henry said. "Get behind the door."

"Henry" she called again.

"Coming" he yelled back. He opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through, closing it the moment he exited.

"What do you have in there?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing" Henry lied, not even trying to sound convincing.

"Henry you need to tell us what's going on. Pan is out there probably looking for you and your making deals with Rumplestiltskin and hiding something in your room.

"Mom is that why you came up" Henry groaned.

"No. You have a phone call from Mary Margret." She watched her son carefully as he rushed down the stairs. She just hoped he wasn't putting himself in danger.

"Hello" Henry said, answering the phone.

"Hi Henry" Merrie Margret said from the other line. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch at my house today, just you and me.

"I'd love that" He said knowing full well it was a way to try and get information from him.

"Have Regina drive you over around noon. I don't want you wandering the streets alone."

"Ok see you then" Henry said happily into the phone. "Mom can you drive me to Merrie Margret's at noon?"

"Sure" Regina said, wryly. If she couldn't get her son to talk how could that spoiled little princess?

…./

Ten minutes to noon Henry was let into Snow's apartment. "Hi Henry" Mary Margret said happily.

"Hi" he smiled back.

"The food will be ready soon. How about we sit and talk" She suggested. They sat across from each other in silence.

"I know why I'm here" Henry said. "You can ask me." Snow's smile faltered.

"What are you hiding" She asked, "What was in your book and what was your deal with Gold."

"I can't tell you" Henry said. "It's not just about me I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I promise no one will get hurt" She said, placing her hand on his. "I'll keep you all safe." Henry frowned, taking his hand out from under hers.

"Someone I care about will get hurt if I tell you."

"Then what can you tell me" She asked. Henry thought for a moment. The stove buzzer rang and the woman stood. "I'll be right back" She said, rushing to the stove. When she returned she had two plates of spaghetti.

"Thanks" Henry said, distantly.

"Henry you can tell me anything." She said. "I'll understand.

"Maybe you would understand" Henry thought aloud. "I guess if anyone understood it would be you."

"Then let me help you" She pleaded. Henry twisted the bracelet he was were wearing back and forth. He had nothing to lose. That was the whole point of the bracelet. He could confess everything to someone and if they didn't take it well he could start over or leave them alone. Everything he's doing is to form a happy life for him and Peter.

"I almost died" Henry said to the table. "I nearly drowned but someone saved me."

"You said no one was there" She said, leaning closer.

"I lied. I had to. I couldn't tell." He said, grabbing the table. "You can't tell anyone" he said. "No one not even Charming."

"I promise" She said soothingly. "Keep talking."

"The person who saved me risked everything. He was already on the verge of death yet he risked everything to swim the half mile to save me. I'm surprised he was even able to walk away." Snow frowned deeper. "I went and found him in the woods. He was really sick. He was starving and cold. I brought him food."

"Who is it?" She asked him, trying to think of someone Henry would do this for.

"I'll get to that later. I'll skip to the book. I opened it and was shocked that there was another story behind the last one. What was even more shocking was it was about me and what was happening with… my friend." He sighed. "He needed protection. I knew that so I went to gold and asked for a few things that could help."

"What did you give him" She asked. "Bell was so angry with him. He'd gone up with you ready to refuse anything. What changed his mind?"

"Do you remember when you gave a hair to Mr. Gold for that potion?"

"Yes" She said quietly.

"Then he got one from Charming" He continued.

"He was bottling true love" she said. "What does that have to do with this? You didn't give him out hair, did you" She realized, raising her voice three octaves.

"No no no." Henry said shaking his head. I gave him one of mine… and one of the boy's who saved me."

"You have a true love" She gasped. Henry nodded wearily. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"If Charming would die within seconds of being discovered would you tell?" Henry asked, seriously.

"No" She said. "Henry who is it."

"Please just think about Charming" Henry said. He took three deep breaths, each time opening his mouth but chickening out.

"I'll support you no matter who it is." She promised.

"I hope so Henry mumbled. "I'm… I'm in love with Peter Pan" he said, proudly. The woman's mouth dropped open. That possibility hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Henry" she gasped.

"You won't tell will you" He asked, his voice squeaking. Momentarily he forgot about his bracelet, too full of fear of what could happen to Peter.

"How did he survive" she asked, getting to her feet.

"He didn't" Henry told her, standing himself. "He just woke up weak and on the brink of death. I don't think he would have lasted much longer if I hadn't found him. Mary Margret grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going" Henry.

"I think Emma should know" Snow said.

"I was afraid of that" Henry sighed. He raised his wrist as gold had entrusted and focused who and what he wanted them to forget. His grandmother's eyes fogged before they closed. "I'm sorry. I just thought you would accept me." Henry said, grabbing his jacket and leaving the building. It looked like he really was alone. Ariel was the only person who understood and she was still in another land.

"Henry" A voice called.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again. I decided to post another chapter. Im really exited for you guys to see the ending! It's compleatly unexpected. but no spoilers ;) Please tell me what you think. I'm happy about how many reviews im getting but i would love more. Thanks for readin.

* * *

"Henry" a voice called from across the road. A boy wearing a long green jacket and brown jeans walked towards.

"Hank" He smiled.

"You shouldn't be walking out alone" he said, scrunching her forehead. "Not when Pan is free. Where are you going?"

"Just walking" Henry told him.

"I'll walk with you" he said. Henry pursed his lips.

"Sure" He mumbled giving him a small smile. They took off side by side down the sidewalk.

"Are you scared" Hank asked.

"Not really" Henry said.

"I lived with pan for almost two hundred years. We didn't know him well but I know if he was here he'd have made a move by now." Henry considered his words, thinking about his first sentence.

"Did you like being a lost boy?" Henry asked. The smaller boy frowned.

"I know I should say no but I did. He didn't treat us like he treated you. He took me from my mother and brother and yet I loved Neverland."

"If you had a choice would you be a lost boy again." Henry asked, stopping in his tracts.

"I'm not going to betray you" Hank said appalled.

"I didn't ask if you'd betray me. I asked if you wanted to be a lost boy again." Henry said, looking into the boy's eyes.

"Truthfully I think we all miss it" the once lost boy said, looking at the ground feeling guilty.

"Do you wanna hang out at my house?" Henry asked.

"Sure I guess" the other boy said, looking Henry up and down a little confused. Henry nervously led the way to his house. They were silent the whole way.

"There are alarms so Mom will have to let you in." Henry explained. He rang the bell and heard alarms go off inside. The door opened to reveal Mr. Gold, leaning on his cane.

"Can you get mom to let us in?"

"Regina it's your son and a friend. They were let in and Henry led the boy upstairs.

"I locked my door so no one can open it but me" Henry explained. He turned the nob and let Hank in, quickly closing the door after him.

"So what's up" He asked, sitting down on Henry's bed."

"You can come out" Henry smirked, still looking at the lost boy.

"Fuck" Hank shouted as Pan exited the closet.

"I thought you were under the bed" Henry said.

"You didn't give me time" Pan laughed. "Hello Hank"

"P-Pan" He stuttered.

"Why'd you bring him" Peter asked, giving his old minion a glare.

"I wanted someone else to know." Henry explained. "I just thought the lost boys might want to be lost boys again.

"He betrayed me just like the others" He growled.

"He didn't betray you" Henry grumbled. "He left Neverland with us. We don't even know if it's still there. They would have died."

"They are not lost boys" Pan growled. "He's lucky I down rip him to pieces.

'"Peter" Henry said angrily. "You're supposed to be changing.

"I won't forgive him" Pan growled, the childish anger bubbling to the surface.

"Please" Henry said softly, taking the other boy's hand. "For me." Pan's face softened.

"Fine" He muttered. Hank's mouth fell open. Pan just conceded. He obeyed someone else. Peter Pan doesn't take orders.

"So Hank, want be a lost boy again?" Henry said, smiling. Hank frowned looking between the two boys.

"I won't betray anyone" He said. "I won't tell anyone but I won't hurt anyone."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone" Pan said. Hank looked at him in disbelief.

"Henry can you give us a moment alone?" Peter asked. Henry nodded and reluctantly left the room, heading down to get food.

"What's the plan" Hank immediately said.

"There isn't a plan" Peter told him. The lost boy shook his head.

"No really, what are you here for."

"Henry" Peter told him. Hank nodded.

"You're trying to get his heart." He said. Peter smirked.

"I am." He chuckled lightly, surprising the lost boy at the light tone. "But not in the same way as before."

"Wait, do you actually love." Hank asked in disbelief.

"He's my true love" Pan told him.

"But isn't he your great grandson?"

"I suppose he is, but it doesn't matter. I love him in a way I never thought was possible." There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in" Henry asked softly?

"Yea:" Peter called back. Henry entered the room with a stack of sandwiches. Peter smiled.

* * *

Regina slammed through the door to the pawn shop. "Gold" she shouted.

"Regina" he said, smirking at her. "May I ask what I have done?"

"You know perfectly well what you did" She growled.

"Come to the back" He said, gesturing to the back room. She followed him through the curtain covering the door.

"Tell me what my son gave you" She said loudly.

"Sit" He told her gesturing to the table.

"I will not" She growled.

"Sit" he said, his tone suggesting there was something more to what he said. She sat in the chair.

"Let me just cleanup" He said. He grabbed a bottle off the shelf and put it in between them.

"Is this what my son gave you" She asked.

"I can't tell you" he told her again.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This is bottled true love" Rumpelstiltskin said, his tone again saying more.

"Where did you get this" She asked, picking up the bottle. True love was the rarest of all magic. To bottle it was almost impossible.

"I recently acquired hair from two people in true love. I only know who one of the hairs have come from." Regina looked shocked.

"Henry has a true love" she gasped.

"I believe he does" Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Thank you" the evil queen said, standing up. "I will need to have a talk with my son." The man nodded knowing he was holding onto a loophole in his deal with the boy.

"Regina, one more thing" he called. She turned around. "If Henry is hiding his true love than there must be a reason." She nodded, turning once again to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days after Pan revealed himself to Hank all the lost boys had been spoken to and asked to become lost boys. Every boy agreed after talking to their leader. He'd changed and they all could see it. All that rage and hate was gone, in its place smiles and chuckles. Henry gave Pan a reason to be good. He gave him something to strive for. Regina still hadn't spoken to her son about his true love. She was afraid of what he'd say. Who could be so bad that he was willing to lie to his friends and family? After the searches for Pan proved no results School was one again in session. She hatted it but Henry was walking to school for his first day of school for over a week.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and all the kids headed out to the playground. Henry sat near the swing with his fellow lost boys, discussing math homework.

"Mr. Once" Jane said, plopping down next to him with Tina and Liam on either side. "We haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm so sorry" Henry said sincerely. He did feel bad for ignoring his friends. His life was just really complicated right.

"Why you hanging with the lost boys?" Tina asked.

"We're friends" Henry said, trying to hide his grin. They weren't just his friends. They were his brothers, his fellow lost boys. Jane cocked her head.

"You never hung out with them before" Tina smiled.

"You know there's a lot of rumors about you going around" Liam said. "We were just wondering if you could tell us if any of them are true."

"They're all fake" Henry said, only knowing a handful of them.

"You've been really happy all day" Jane commented.

"I'm just happy Pan wasn't actually here" he lied. Jane took note of the handful of snickers and held back smiles coming from the group of boys.

"It's not that" She chuckled. All the boys fell silent. She took note of that too. "I know that look in your eye. Tina had the same one not so long ago." Tina glared at her. "You're in love" This time the snickers weren't held back. She smiled again, looking at her friend's blush.

"I'm not" he grumbled, unable to stop a smile.

"And I know who you're in love with." The boys fell silent again. Jane was smart but he'd still surprised it was so easy to figure out. She was shocked no one else had. Tina and Liam leaned in, in anticipation. The girl's voice went to a whisper. "Liam" She whispered. Everyone but Liam and Jane burst out laughing.

"Am not" Henry shouted over the laughter. Liam was bright red.

"I know" she chuckled. "You're in love with Peter Pan." Everyone fell silent. Henry along with his new friends tuned bone white.

"What" Tina gasped? "You're joking."

"Your wr-wrong Jamie" Henry stuttered.

"Look at his face" she chuckled. "It's obvious. Plus you're all of a sudden all chummy with your captors."

"We didn't kidnap him" One boy said. "Pan did."

"Henry that's not true" Liam said, begging.

"He's changed" Henry said. All the boys fake gasped.

"Shut up" One of them hissed.

"But he kidnaped you" Tina hissed.

"It's not just a crush." Henry said softly. "He's my true love." Everyone stayed silent.

"So you're a lost boy now" Jane asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"You're not angry?" Henry asked, shocked.

"Why would I be?"

"Because Peter used to be evil."

"I trust you and if you love him then I'm ok" Jane said.

"I guess I agree too" Tina said.

"I trust you" Liam said. "I won't tell anyone.

"There is only one really important question" Jane said, her voice growing serious. The smiles all vanished. "Can I be a lost girl" She squealed." Henry burst out laughing.

"I want to be a lost girl" Tina wined.

"Ditto" Liam said, "But boy not girl."

"You'll have to ask peter" Henry told them. "But I know he'll say yes."

"Where is he anyway?" Liam asked. "The search party went through every inch of the town." The lost boys snickered again.

"Under my bed" Henry said with a smirk.

"Really" Jane laughed.

"Why would they look for Peter Pan under my bed?"

* * *

Regina passed back and forth if front of her son's room. Shed tried every spell she could think of and yet it was impossible to get in. She needed to know what he was hiding. If there was no way in the only possible way to find out his secret was finding the book. Ariel should be back by now but no one had seen her. It was possible she was hiding out in another land but that seemed unlikely. She would never leave her prince behind. She must be in Storybrook somewhere. The town had been searched two times over looking for Pan and neither he nor the mermaid were found. The only place that hadn't been searched was the waters. Ariel had to be somewhere off the cost. Regina walked down the stairs and threw on her long purple coat. She would find that Mermaid and take what she knew with or without her consent.

Down by the water the evil queen stood in the exact spot where her son had waited so many days before. There were few options for this search. She couldn't risk the lives of others or there would be an uprising. She had to lure the mermaid out. Regina stepped onto the water, her foot touching the surface as if it were a solid ground. She strolled casually across the waves. When she made it far enough she cleared her throat.

"Ariel" She called. There was no answer. "I know you're here and I know you can hear me. Henry is in danger. He's fallen into a sleeping curse but we don't know how it happened." As expected a head, red hair clinging to face, breached the surface.

"What happened" She gasped, smiling closer to the woman.

"That is why I needed you" she said gravely. "You're the only one who knows what Henry has been up to. I fear without that information he will die." Ariel paused, moving a few strands of hair from her face.

"You're lying" She said matter-of-factly. Regina looked appalled.

"Henry is dying and you may be the only one able to save him." Regina shouted. "I will save my son. Now tell me" she screamed. Ariel shook her head.

"Henry can't be in a sleeping curse." She said. "I know." Regina glared at the woman, partially visible beneath the surface. All it took was a hand gesture for the mermaid to begin screaming.

"Tell me" Regina said, releasing the mermaid from the spell.

"You" She gasped. "Think about Henry. He will never forgive you." She screamed again, her voice raising to an inhuman noise.

"I am thinking of Henry" she said simply. She watched as the other woman flopped around in the water, clawing at her hair and body.

"Tell me" she screamed once again.

* * *

Pan lay on Henry's bed waiting for him to return home from school. He felt weird being here. He hadn't spent so much time indoors since he was a grown man. Back then he had to deal with Rumple and all that debt. Now he can just relax all day. He did miss Neverland though. He had power there. He was a god. Now he was hardly better than a lost boy. He had no magic and no way to defend himself. Admittedly he was good with a sword but that would only get you so far in a world of magic. He closed his eyes, stretching the cramps from his body. As he cracked his back a jolt ran through his body, causing him to jump to his feet, his arms in front of him to attack with magic. Another jolt rocketed through his limbs, this time lasting long enough for Peter to study it.

It felt like the backlash of a particularly nasty torture spell. Only the most powerful beings could pick up spell backlash. He didn't have his power but it seemed he still had his senses. The light pain continued, proving whoever was doing this spell was willing to draw it out. The only people is Storybrook strong enough to preform that spell would be the Evil Queen, his son and maybe Emma. Emma had no link with dark magic and Rumple preferred mental torcher first. This had to be Regina. But Henry had told him she had changed or at least trying to. For her to perform one of the darkest spells in magic she must be desperate. Something told him whoever she was torturing knew something about him. His boys were the only one that… and that mermaid. She had never returned after sending the book. Regina must have found her.

Peter paced back and forth. He couldn't let his secret come out. Both himself and Henry would be put in terrible danger, plus Henry would never forgive him if he let something happen to his friend. The only problem was he didn't have his magic. He couldn't leave the house and he couldn't contact Henry. He had nothing.

"I have a shadow" He thought aloud. "A shadow" he exclaimed. A shadow could cross the threshold and fight off the queen. He didn't need magic to do that. He growled as he ripped the shadow from his back. It hadn't been this painful when he was all powerful. He collapsed onto the bed once again, a dark human shaped figure floating next to him its glowing eyes unblinking. "Save the mermaid" He said. The shadow flew through the window, pausing only for a second as the spells tried to stop it.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry it took so long. I had two tests and midterms are coming up. I'm super stresses. I think there will only be one more chapter after this but it is posible i might add one or two. I didnt go back and review this chapter so there might be spelling or grammer mistakes. Sorry about that. Please review. I really want to know what you are thinking.

* * *

Regina stood on the water pushing her dark energy into the spell. Ariel was a strong woman. Very few could withstand her torcher this long. Maybe she should bring her to the shore but that could draw attention. She frowned down at the flailing mermaid. She was deep in thought when a force pushed her from her feet. She shouted, falling into the water, her concentration gone. Ariel swam as fast as she could toward shore as Regina angrily, removed the hair from her eyes. A shadow with glowing eyes floated a few feet above the water. It stared at her intently.

"Pan" She hissed recognizing the shape. He really was here. Growling she floated above the water, trying to look intimidating drenched in water and makeup running. She flung fire at the shadow but it dodged easily. The woman smiled. If she took the shadow she would find Pan. The two beings faced off above the water, Regina attacking with all she got and the shadow dodging everything it could. Ariel ran up the beach, still dripping wet. She had to find Henry.

….Henry was just leaving school when he saw Ariel drenched in water, running up the street. Hank and Tina stood by his sides.

"Henry" Ariel shouted, running up to him.

"Ariel what's wrong" Henry asked, his eyes filled with worry. Ariel looked dead. She was pale, her hair tangled, and her face covered in scratch marks. "What happened to you" He gasped. Her face grew

"Your mother attacked me" She said slowly. "She wanted to know what I knew."

"The Evil Queen attacked you" another lost boy said, joining the group. "Does she know?" Ariel shook her head.

"I got away."

"How" Henry asked, disbelievingly.

"No one escapes the Evil Queen" Hank said darkly.

"A shadow" She said, glancing around them. "A shadow attacked the Queen."

"We have to get to my house now" Henry shouted.

"All of us?" Hank asked.

"Every lost boy" Henry said. "My mother will beat that shadow and trace it back. She'll know where pan is the moment she catches it."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Tina asked incredulously "Fight the Evil Queen?"

"I don't know" Henry said truthfully. "I just know we have to." The other boys nodded.

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

…..

Regina hissed as the water around the shadow solidified into glass. She growled as the glass grew smaller, forming into a ball. When she was finally done it was a black ball. She whispered a spell and the ball flashed blue. She let it go and it hovered in the air, moving slowly toward shore.

As she made her slow approach toward Pan the lost boys along with Jane, Liam, Tina and Ariel gathered around Henry's yard. "I've made a plan" Henry called into the group. "It's dangerous but the only way I'm sure my mom will stop" Henry said. "Ariel I need you and the lost boys to distract her." Whispers erupted through the crowd. "She'll be using the shadow to search for Peter" Henry said, ignoring the whispers. "Our house is under protection spell. I need you to try to get in. Do everything you can think of to set off alarms. All I need is time."

"Will she kill us?" One boy asked, quietly.

"No" Peter said, interrupting Henry. "She doesn't want to be outcast again. She needs to look perfect and killing kids will do the exact opposite." Henry nodded in agreement.

"Jane, Liam and Tina you're coming with me and Peter."

"What are you planning?" Ariel asked.

"I don't want her to find out through one of you" Henry said. "The less you know the better."

"We have to move" Peter said. "She's not far."

"Ok everyone hit the house on three" Henry said. "One. Two. Three. The boys rammed into the shields at the exact moment Pan Broke out. He fell to the ground exhausted. It took everything he had to break through the spell, even with the boy's drawing its power from the door. Alarms sounded everywhere. "Peter" Henry gasped, falling to the ground next to him.

"We have to hurry" the other boy gasped. The five kids took off down the road.

"Where are we going" Liam asked.

"My mother's vault" Henry told them.

"What are we doing" Peter asked. He trusted Henry but the boy still didn't know much about magic. Henry stared forward avoiding his boyfriend's eyes. This was the only option. He couldn't let Peter die. He trusted his instinct. Peter glanced at Henry, scared for him.

"We'll be there in a few minutes" Henry gasped for air. Liam and Tina were no better. Maybe he should have brought a lost boy but they were loyal to Peter first. If things went the way he thought they would Peter would have to be restrained and he couldn't risk someone turning on him. They reached the tomb and Henry pushed open the door.

The group rushed down the secret steps and into a room filled with dark objects ranging in size and shape. Henry went straight for a large trunk against the wall. His mother had brought him here and explained some of the things. She didn't want him in the trunk but he'd gone anyway.

"What's in there" Peter asked.

"Janie" Henry called, ignoring the boy. She walked over and Henry whispered something in her ear.

"Henry" Peter said hesitantly, stepping forward.

"Peter this is the only way" Henry said, grabbing something out of Peter's view.

"What are you doing" Peter said, this time getting angry. He was done following orders. He was Peter pan for peats sake. He was the leader. He stepped forward two more steps to stand behind Henry.

"My mother would never harm me" Henry told him, not taking his hands from the trunk. "You have to trust me." Henry turned wearing a gray glove, with black symbols decorating the fingers.

"No" Peter shouted, his eyes wide and terrified. Three pairs of hands grabbed him from behind.

"I'm sorry Peter" Henry said, pushing the gloved hand though his chest.

"Henry" Peter screamed as his heart was ripped from his chest. Henry looked at him sadly.

"My mother would never harm you if it killed me" Henry said. He held the heart in his non-gloved hand.

"Henry we don't know if this will work." Peter shouted, struggling against his hands. If only he had his magic. "This could kill you."

"If Snow and Charming can live with only a half a heart then we can live with each other's." Henry whispered, smiling. "You are my true love. We share one heart." Henry gasped as he shoved his hand into his own chest. A glowing gold heart exited is chest"

"Henry. Last time I took your heart you almost died." Peter gasped, tears prickling in his eyes.

"But you had two hearts then and I wasn't your true love. You have to believe in me" Henry whispered. The son of the evil Queen grunted as he pushed his true love's heart into his chest. "See" He smiled. A loud bang echoed from above.

"Don't" Peter gasped. Henry put his hand to Pan's cheek.

"Believe" He whispered. As two feet rushed down the steps Henry pushed his heart into the demon's chest. Peter screamed, falling to his knees.

"Henry" both his mothers screamed.

"If you kill him I die too" Henry shouted, placing himself between his family and his love. Peter gasped as green smoke erupted around him, circling his body, making his eyes glow green and his skin shine. Rumplestiltskin and his grandparent rushed down the steps, Snow's arrow drawn.

"Henry" Peter groaned from the floor.

"Peter" Henry gasped, as the boy stood.

"You're alive" Peter gasped, tears flowing freely. "You're alive" he shouted, rushing into the other boy's arms, smashing their lips together. Everyone in the room froze.

"I told you to believe" Henry whispered.


End file.
